EN EL FONDO
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Draco sabía que Scorpius era simplemente idéntico a él físicamente, pero en todo lo demás se parecía a Astoria. Y estaba agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su hijo, seguía siendo un Malfoy, y los genes, por muy ocultos que se encuentren, pueden surgir en ciertas situaciones de la vida.


**HOLA GENTE BONITA**

 **DOMTHEKILLER LOS SALUDA CON UN ENORME ABRAZO Y MUCHOS BESILLOS :***

 _ **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!**_

 **SERÉ BREVE, ESTE ES UN FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ESCRIBIR HACE UNOS DÍAS DE HECHO, DESPUÉS DE QUE LEYERA POR CENTÉSIMA VEZ _HARRY POTTER Y EL LEGADO MALDITO._ EN VERDAD ME HA GUSTADO MUCHÍSIMO LA HISTORIA, MUCHO MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO. SÉ SOBRE TODAS LAS MALAS OPINIONES QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS TIENEN SOBRE DICHA OBRA, PERO A MÍ DE VERDAD ME HA ENCANTADO. O SEA, SÍ SE HAN ESCRITO ALGUNOS FICS CON CIERTAS SIMILITUDES COMO EL HECHO DE QUE VOLDEMORT TENGA UNA HIJA, PERO A MI PARECER, SI FUESE UNA PERSONA QUE NO LEYERA FICS, NO ME PARECERÍA UNA MALA HISTORIA, SINO QUE ME EMOCIONARÍA BASTANTE.**

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO LA OCTAVA PARTE? ME GUSTARÍA MUCHÍSIMO SABER LO QUE OPINAN QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO...**

 **¡EL FIC!**

* * *

 **EN EL FONDO…**

Cuando intentó acercarse a su hijo para darle una muestra de afecto, éste se apartó como si su presencia le resultara insoportable. El niño, en cambio, fue al lado de su abuelo y no se alejó de él cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Draco entornó los ojos duramente al ver a su padre, pero Lucius lo ignoró como era usual, se inclinó y le dijo algo a su nieto al oído. Scorpius, serio y muy calmado, asintió, para después retirarse de allí con paso más rápido de lo normal.

Draco estaba por seguirlo, cuando la mano de su madre rodeó su muñeca para detenerlo. El rubio miró a los ojos azules que lo veían con compasión, Narcissa negó despacio, indicándole que no fuese tras Scorpius.

-Necesita estar solo- le dijo su madre, con voz suave. Estaba por darle una caricia en la mejilla hundida a su hijo cuando él se apartó, tal como su hijo lo había hecho con él.

Resopló y bajó la mirada. Sus puños apretados tenían cortes y estaban lastimados.

-Yo estuve solo toda mi vida- masculló-. Y no era lo que necesitaba.

Alzó la vista, hacia sus padres: ella sentía pena por su hijo, él siempre frío. Los grises y húmedos ojos grises fulminaron a ambos ancianos, después Draco se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir con su hijo.

-Quieras o no- dijo su padre-, él es más parecido a ti de lo que crees.

Draco no contestó.

¿Parecido a él? ¿Scorpius parecido a él? Definitivamente los años no le sentaban a su padre si es que pensaba que Scorpius era parecido a él. Desde que Scorpius era un pequeño Draco supo que su hijo era como Astoria. Puede que físicamente fuese casi idéntico a Draco, con su tez pálida, su cabello platino, sus rasgos afilados y peculiares ojos grises, pero en cuanto al carácter y personalidad Scorpius difería bastante con él.

No. Scorpius jamás se parecería a él. Draco ni siquiera deseaba que su hijo se pareciese a él. Además, ¿para qué querría cambiarlo? ¿Por qué cambiaría a su tierno, risueño y soñador hijo? Lo cambiaría por ¿qué? Un chico desdeñoso, egocentrista y petulante; tal como lo fue él durante su infancia y adolescencia.

Scorpius era como Astoria, y Draco estaba muy feliz por ello. Porque Draco sabía que su esposa siempre supo que no llegaría a ver a su hijo seguir creciendo, pero el niño rubio era parte de ella, era parte de ambos, pero Draco se sentía aliviado al saber que su hijo había heredado las mejores, las cuales pertenecieron a Astoria, tal como lo fue su gran corazón.

Astoria, su amada, adorada y definitivamente única esposa, no estaría nunca más a su lado, y esa ausencia le dolería hasta el último de sus días, lo consumiría y lo torturaría, y solamente existiría el consuelo de saber que gran parte de ella viviría en su hijo.

Draco entró a la habitación de Scorpius, que estaba casi a obscuras. No obstante, pudo identificar la figura de Scorpius sentada en la amplia cama. Se acercó despacio. Scorpius le daba la espalda.

-¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?- le preguntó.

El chico demoró unos segundos en contestar.

-Que me comporto como un digno Malfoy.

Draco tensó la mandíbula. "Un digno Malfoy". Él fue criado para ser digno del apellido, y no podía más que avergonzarse sobre cómo terminó después de ser inculcado con la mentalidad de sus ancestros.

-Prefiero que seas digno de tu madre, a que lo seas de un apellido- replicó él. Scorpius continuó en silencio. Draco suspiró y se acercó más, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Scorpius volteó la cabeza, como si no quisiera que lo viera. Frunció el ceño-. Scorpius sé lo difícil que puede ser esto pero no tienes que estar solo. No debes estarlo. Sabes que estoy para ti siempre que…

-Pues lo que quiero en este momento no es tu compañía. Déjame solo.

Las palabras de Scorpius consiguieron perturbar a Draco. Si bien Scorpius arrastraba las palabras como él, jamás lo hacía en un tono como el que usó, tan frío, despectivo, tan Malfoy. En toda su vida, Scorpius jamás lo había hecho. No, no fue el hecho de la contestación a la que cualquier padre hubiese reaccionado ofendido, sino que Draco nunca imaginó que Scorpius pudiese usar semejantes palabras hacia él.

Contrario a enfadarse, Draco sintió una gran tristeza, sintió su corazón estrujarse; ni siquiera pensó en reprender a su hijo, sino en abrazarlo y consolarlo, y darle todo el amor que aún le quedaba. Estaba por acercar sus manos a los hombros del chico cuando éste se volvió casi violentamente hacia él.

-¡Quiero estar solo!- exclamó Scorpius. Su pálido rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, su cabello desordenado y todo rastro de la ternura que siempre irradiaba había desaparecido. Ahora, sólo era un niño consumido por el dolor. Bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda a su padre.

Por un momento a Draco le pareció ver su propio reflejo en su hijo. Solo, quebrado y deprimido. Sintió miedo.

Al salir de la habitación dejó escapa un profundo suspiro que también pudo ser un sollozo.

En el fondo, muy profundamente, Scorpius sí se parecía a él.

No se sentía bien por ello.

* * *

 **Y AHÍ LO TIENEN.**

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA?**

 **LES DIRÉ ALGO, EN VERDAD AMÉ _EL LEGADO MALDITO,_ ¡PERO J.K. ROWLING NO TENÍA QUE AÑADIR MÁS TRAGEDIA A LA VIDA DE DRACO! :'c :'c**

 **O SEA, ¿NO LE PARECIÓ SUFICIENTE TODO LO QUE PASÓ EN SU ADOLESCENCIA? Y DESPUÉS MUERE ASTORIA. BRILLANTE :'c**

 **AUNQUE TAMBIÉN CONFESARÉ QUE INCLUSO ANTES DE QUE ESTA OBRA SALIERA A LA LUZ, YO TENÍA UN PENSAMIENTO QUE ME PARECÍA MORBOSO EN ESE MOMENTO, Y ES QUE SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE EL MATRIMONIO DE DRACO Y ASTORIA TERMINARÍA DE ALGUNA FORMA TRÁGICA, ESPECÍFICAMENTE TENÍA LA IDEA DE QUE ALGO SUCEDERÍA CON ASTORIA. ENTONCES, DESPUÉS DE LA OBRA, CASI QUEDO EN SHOCK AL DESCUBRIR QUE MIS SOSPECHAS ERAN CIERTAS :'(**

 **¿QUÉ PIENSAN USTEDES SOBRE ESTA TRAGEDIA? NECESITO SABERLO O.o**

 **ES TODO POR HOY GENTE BONITA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, Y YA SABEN DÓNDE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ;D**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. MIL BESITOS A TODOS :***

 _PD: ¡Me estanqué gravemente con "La leyenda de los amantes de Hogwarts"!_


End file.
